In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,123, issued Nov. 23, 1976 sets forth a gas encapsulated cooling module for removing the heat from heat generating components mounted on a substrate. A heat conductive cap is sealed to the substrate enclosing the heat generating components. The wall of the cap opposite the substrate contains elongated openings therein extending towards the heat generating components and on the same centers with respect thereto. A resilient member is located in the cap in communion with the inner end of the openings. A thermal conductive element is located in each of the openings forming a small peripheral gap between each opening wall and the associated thermal conductive element. The resilient member urges the thermal conductive elements into pressure contact with the heat generating components. A thermal conductive inert gas is located within the cap filling the peripheral gaps and the interfaces between the heat generating elements and the thermal conductive elements. Maintaining a seal, which contains the gas within the module for the lifetime of the element, is difficult. Also, the gas has limited heat conductivity properties, thereby, limiting the heat transfer across the gaps associated with the heat transfer path. The spring loaded thermal conductive element can produce vibration and shock problems in connection with the fragile chip. These problems in the prior art are overcome by the present invention, which provides a thermal conductive material in the heat transfer gaps which lowers the gap thermal resistance, and is sufficiently solid to dampen vibration and shock. The provision of a solid thermal conductive material in the gaps relaxes the sealing problems encountered with the prior art gas encapsulated modules.